Cuentos: Karina y Sov, la venganza
by Aist EliXie Fan Shane
Summary: Cuando Karina termina su venganza, regresa a su casa solo para encontrarse con Lulú, su babosa estropeada, queriendo saber lo que había pasado ese día. Entonces la joven Shane empieza a contar la venganza a la Soverana del Misterio... con un poquito de ayuda por parte de algunos amigos de la joven Shane...
1. Capitulo 1: Hora de Cuentos

La joven Shane, hermana gemela de nuestro famoso guardián de Bajoterra: Eli Shane, estaba en su refugio con una sonrisa de lado, estaba en su maca situada afuera de su cuarto.

–Lo logre…- dijo entre dientes mientras recordaba cómo se vengaba de la "Soverana del Misterio".

Su nombre, Karina Elinor Shane, Kari o Elía para los amigos y/o el novio. (No es que tenga todavía. ⌐⌐).

–Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo amiguita. Karem sí que me dio buenos consejos…- se dijo a sí misma.

"_Pero no significa que lo tenias que hacer genia."_ Chillo Saphira desde la rodilla de la Shane.

–Pero Saphi (Safi), fue divertido, admítelo, como los viejos tiempos con Eli en la Superficie.- dijo la ojiazul mientras sus ojos daban un rápido brillo azul.

_"Bueno… lo admito, si lo fue."_ Chillo ella de nuevo.

"_Jeje. Hubieras visito su rostro, estaba como: '¿Qué haces tú aquí?'"_ chillo la babosa Versátil de la Shane, un regalito de alguien. Su nombre era Ilusionista.

"_¿Y porque no estaba yo ahí?"_ chillo en pregunta la babosa más joven de todo el equipo de babosas. Era Lulú.

–Eres muy joven para ver eso pequeña.- respondió Elía simplemente.

"_¡Pero yo quiero saber lo que pasó!"_ grito Lulú

–Te lo contare, cálmate pequeña. Bueno, entonces lo que paso fue esto…-

~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~~venganza~venganza~

La ojiazul estaba espiando a Industrias Blakk ese día. Hacía ya un tiempo que Blakk ya no estaba, pero al parecer Twist tomo cargo de todo, y si… era un chico malo… el maldito traidor de cabeza dura y de corazón frio.

–Ese chico jamás va aprender.- murmullo ella al verlo seguir trabajando en algunas cosas extrañas pero familiares para ella. –Pero no más malvadas veo.- Ella estaba situada en el interior del techo de donde estaba el rubio.

–Sal de ahí Karina…- dijo el rubio ya algo molesto. –Deja de espiarme…- agrego entre dientes.

La Shane rodó los ojos y bajo del techo de un salto, tenía la capa y la capucha puesta.

El rubio la volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Por qué siempre me espías, eh?

–Por las razones de siempre y sabes que los conoces bien.

–Claro que los recuerdo, solo que… estaría mejor si regresarías aquí…

– ¡Ni en sueños! Este lugar todavía me da escalofríos.- dijo ella alejándose de él lentamente.

Twist acorralo a la Shane y le quito la capucha lentamente mientras la empujaba a la pared. Puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. – ¿Es por esto?- pregunto suavemente mientras movía su dedo por la cicatriz en el ojo derecho de Elía.

Karina había cerrado los ojos mientras él hacia tal cosa. Le agarro la mano y se lo torció.

–T-tomare e-eso como un sí. Auch…- dijo Twist mientras se sostenía la mano.

–Eso es un quizás, Twist.- dijo con los brazos cruzados. –¡No quiero recordar esos momentos cuando Blakk me causó esto!- grito mientras señalaba la cicatriz.

–Bien. Lo siento.- se disculpó el rubio.

–Bueno, da igual de todos modos. ¿Qué haces?

–Cosas que no te interesan.

– ¿Y si me interesan?- pregunto ella.

–Jej. De ninguna forma.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado. –Solo si…

–Ya entendí. Entonces adiós… Twist Blakk…- dijo ella mientras se ponía la capucha de nuevo.

–Hey! Eh… como esta… ya sabes…

–Oh, ella. Esta muy bien. Mira.-

~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~~venganza~venganza~

"_Hey! ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de Twist?"_ pregunto en chillido Lulú.

–Es porque así inicio el día.

"_Espera. ¿Comenzó desde la mañana…?"_

–Ah… solo escucha Lulú.-

~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~~venganza~venganza~

–Entonces… hasta luego Twist.- dijo Karina mientras salía de la guardia de Blakk.

Twist rodo los ojos mientras la veía salir. –Solo si la convenzo…- murmullo.

Karina sonreía de lado, claro que sabía lo que estaba haciendo Twist, pero era una idea a largo plazo.

–Hola Sov. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto la Shane desde el comunicador en su oreja derecha.

_–Muy bien Kari.-_ respondió la peliverde.

–Hey, ¿quieres ir a Pizza Rebote?- pregunto la ojiazul.

_–Claro, ¿por qué no?_

–Entonces nos vemos en dos horas. ¿Está bien?

_–Claro. Adiós Kari._

–Adiós Sov.- dijo Karina con una sonrisa de lado y una carcajada algo malvada. (O.o)

_No se sabe lo que se le espera…_ pensó la Shane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con Sov…

La peliverde estaba caminando por ahí, estaba feliz y de buen humor. Cuando de repente se tropezó y cayó en un charco de lodo. –Ah!- grito ella de sorpresa. –Qué extraño…- murmullo mientras trataba de quitar el lodo de su ropa.

Siguió caminando a donde vivía y grito en sorpresa cuando un chorro de agua la mojo por toda la espalda, como si alguien le hubiera tirado una cubeta con agua.

– ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- dijo ella entre dientes algo enojada.

–Pero por lo menos estás limpia…- dijo una voz masculina con una carcajada.

– ¿Quién eres?- demando la ojimiel alzando su lanzadora con Celestial.

–Jeje. El amigo de alguien.- respondió la voz desde el árbol.

–Espera… ¿Twist?

–En persona.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Sov algo extrañada.

–No mucho… solo jugando contigo… estaba aburrido.- dijo el rubio mientras alzaba su lanzadora. – ¿Te importa un duelo?- pregunto el ex-aprendiz de Blakk.

–Hmm… ok.- dijo le peliverde algo confundida.

Twist sonrió, no tenía malvadas, ya que la Banda de Shane los había curado todos… bueno, casi.

–Lista para esto duelo, Sov?

–Pues claro.- respondió la chica confiada.

"_Recuerda Twist… recuerda el trato por favor. Confió en ti… no quiero que me vengues totalmente, es solo una parte… Yo quiero terminar el resto…" _esas palabras quedaron en la mente de Twist. –Con mucho gusto amiguita…- murmullo él para sí mismo mientras alguien grito…

–_**¡DUELO!-**_

~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~~venganza~venganza~

La Shane bostezo, ya era algo tarde.

"_¿Y me vas a dejar así?"_ chillo Lulú tristemente.

–Lo siento Lulú, pero tengo sueño y tengo que dormir.- dijo Elía mientras se sobaba los ojos.

"_Awww…" _chillo Lulú de nuevo tristemente.

Karina sonrió. –Si duermes ahora, el mañana vendrá más rápido para que termine de contar.- dijo ella mientras agarraba a su joven babosa estropeada.

La babosa chillo felizmente y se fue saltando a su cesta a dormir.

–Siempre funciona.- dijo la Shane con una sonrisa somnolienta. –Saphi… cuida de Lulú mientras que yo…- ya no pudo terminar la oración y cayo dormida en su cama.

"_Claro que lo hare Kari…"_ chillo Saphira suavemente mientras le ponía la chamarra encima de su lanzadora y la quitaba sus armas de ella. _"Duerme bien…" _

~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~~venganza~venganza~

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE DE MI VENGANZA SOV! ⌐⌐ Quizás sea mala en venganza escrita… pero que más se puede hacer.**

**Me gusta hacer mis venganzas con estilo así que…. ⌐3⌐**

**Soverana del Misterio (Sov) y Celestial © de LaUltimaYenapa. **

**BajoTerra/Slugterra © Nerd Corps**

**Karina Elinor Shane y sus babosas © Aist Elixie Fan Shane**


	2. Capitulo 2: Miss Bromista Shane, fin

Sov ya tenía preparada su lanzadora, Celestial cargada en ella. Pero aun confundida, no sabía quien había gritado esa palabra esencial para comenzar un duelo.

Claro, era algo obvio que esa personita estaba escondida en las sombras.

Twist solo sonreía de lado y actuaba como si no hubiera escuchado nada. –Entonces… ¿comenzamos?

–C-claro.- respondió Sov apuntándole la lanzadora al rubio.

–Damas primero…- dijo Twist con una carcajada suave mientras cargaba a una babosa malvada en su lanzadora.

Sov disparo a Celestial hacia Twist pero fallo de tiro. El rubio disparo su carnero malvada mientras que la peliverde la esquivaba.

Celestial regreso con Sov, una babosa en sus patas. La ojimiel agarro la babosa y disparo. Era Loki.

– ¡Loki!- grito el ojiverde-aqua al ver a su babosa en la lanzadora equivocada.

Sov disparo a Loki y creo muchas ilusiones de ella misma alrededor de Twist.

–Si ganas Sov, quedas libre… si Twist gana… te bates a duelo conmigo.-dijo esa misma voz que grito duelo.

Sov de pronto se percató de quien era esa voz y fue derribada por una babosa Tormato malvada, la cual hizo desaparecer las ilusiones.

Loki había regresado con Twist y el rubio se le acerco a al peliverde, quien por estar distraída fue derriba por sorpresa. Pero aun no había terminado.

Sov rápidamente se levanto y disparo una babosa congelada, la cual fue derrotada por la bengala malvada de Twist. Acto seguido, Sov disparo varias babosas a la vez, conformadas de gelatinosas, demoledoras, aracniredes etc.

Pero el rubio tenía un truco bajo la manga, cargo a una babosa de color anaranjado, con diseños amarillos y azules, después, disparo. La babosa, al transformarse, era un infierno. Esta hizo un muro de fuego y creó otro alrededor de Sov.

La peliverde lanzo una babosa Aquapico y extinguió el fuego, la babosa infierno rápidamente regreso al hombro de Twist, lista para ser disparada de nuevo.

Sov cargo de nuevo a Celestial, y la disparo, esta vez cargando a Twist de los hombros. –A veces odio estas babosas de vuelo…- dijo entre diente mientras cargaba de nuevo a la infierno, esta fue disparada y choco contra Sov, para después ser rodeada de fuego.

Celestial había botado a Twist a lo lejos, pero usando a Loki, regreso a donde estaba a un inicio.

–Y gano yo…- dijo el rubio satisfecho mientras la infierno regresaba con él.

~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~~venganza~venganza~

_"¿Entonces qué paso?"_ chillaron algunas babosas que no habían ido con su dueña para la venganza.

La Shane estaba comiendo un poco de cereal para después comer un desayuno mas grande.

–Solo déjenme comer, no solo tengo sueño aun, pero tengo mucha hambre. ¿Pueden esperar un rato, por favor?- pidió con dulzura a sus babosas mientras estas asentían con la cabeza y comían su propio desayuno.

–Siempre tan lenda con sus babosas. ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz por detrás de ella.

– ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Toca la puerta.- respondió Elía algo molesta. Ni quería verlo en ese momento. –Además, ¿para qué vienes a molestarme Twist?

–Yo no vengo a molestarte…- empezó a decir mientras atrapaba una manzana que la Shane le había lanzado. –Solo vengo a

– ¿A pedir comida por qué no tienes en tu nueva casa? ¿A visitarme y tratar de convencerme?

–Ninguna de las anteriores. ¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga de vez en cuando?- pregunto el ojiverde-aqua.

–Y eso que sabes que soy una Shane.- dijo ella mientras terminaba de comer su plato de cereal.

–Pero eres diferente que tu hermano.- dijo con una ceja alzada. –Pero aun me caen mal…

–Es lo que dices tú. Como sea, enserio. ¿Para que la visita algo inesperada?

–Nah, solo quería ver como estabas después de lo de ayer.- respondió el rubio mientras comía algo de su manzana.

–Eso se lo estaba comentando a mis babosas.- dijo Karina mientras sus babosas chillaban con desesperación. –Espérense, pero voy a continuar.

–Entonces sigue, yo también quiero escuchar tu versión.- dijo Twist con una sonrisa de lado.

–Bueno, si quieres.-

~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~~venganza~venganza~

Sov solo frunció el seño. –Tramposo… esa no es tu babosa y lo sé.- dijo mientras se paraba y le apuntaba con el dedo.

–Cálmate, no lo robe, ni es prestado. Bueno, si es prestado, pero que importa eso.

–Ahora te toca batirte a duelo conmigo, dulzura.- dijo esa mismísima voz que estaba hablando varias veces. Era Hielo y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Ay no… Hielo no…- murmullo ella. –Hola, Hielo.- dijo como si nada.

–La Soverana del Misterio.- dijo el peliazul-claro. –Un gusto verte de nuevo,

–Huh… Yo quizás no diría lo mismo.- dijo ella mientras rápidamente disparaba una babosa Bolero hacia los pies de Hielo.

Él solamente disparo una congelada para hacer rebotar la babosa y enredar los pies de Sov.

Twist se quedo viendo a esos dos pelear mientras se sentaba en un hongo, poco después, una persona encapuchada aparecía sentada a la par de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Je je je… al parecer perdió con mi babosa, ¿verdad?- pregunto este mientras una sonrisa se veía debajo de la sombra de la capucha.

–Sí, claramente.- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa también.

–Disfruta del show, que viene mas pelado que esta… - dijo antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había venido.

Twist seguía sonriendo. –Como planeado…-

Hielo tiene de su mayoría babosas congeladas, pero tenían algunas otras de por ahí también. Él disparo congelada tras congelada, dejando estalagmitas de hielo por doquier.

– ¿Aun no te rindes?

–No… tengo mis propios trucos, Hielo.- dijo ella mientras sacaba un pequeño chuchillo de su bolsillo. La lanzo hacia la lanzadora de Hielo y esta fue destruida.

–Mala elección…- dijo él mientras lanzaba una babosa de color blanco y celeste. La había lanzado con las manos y esta raramente se transformo en un animal de cuerpo largo con patas, corrió rápidamente hacia Sov y se transformo de nuevo, esta vez su cuerpo manteniendo el color blanco pero con colores azules, amarillos y anaranjados en su cuerpo.

Esta se tomo vuelo y lanzo varias bolas de hielo con fuego dentro de ellas alrededor de Sov. Después enredo su cuerpo alrededor de ella.

– ¿Pero qué tipo de babosa es esta?- demando la peliverde tratándose de zafarse de la babosa tan extraña.

–Esa, cariño, es una babosa Hielo Ardiente.- dijo Hielo mientras sonreía de lado, había ganado el duelo.

–Hoy no es mi día…- dijo Sov entre diente.

–Claro que no lo es…- dijo una voz femenina que apareció enfrente de la peliverde, era esa persona encapuchada. Poco después de que había llegado, una cubeta de agua con hielo se tirada encima de ella.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Qué frio!- dijo ella entre dientes que castañeaban. Su cuerpo temblaba de frio un algunos pedacitos de hielo entraron a su camisa.

La tipa encapuchada sonrió. –Y eso señoras y señores, fue el desafío de la Soverna del Misterio para contribuir con la donación para los niños con cáncer de BajoTerra. Y ahora reto a…- se quito la capucha, era Karina Elinor Shane. –A Eli Shane, a Trixie Sting, Kord Zane y a Pronto Germitopo a que hagan el desafío de la cubeta de agua con hielo.- dijo hacia una cámara que Twist tenia y estaba grabando en vivo.

Sov se fue a donde estaba la Shane y la jalo por detrás. –Y yo desafío a Karina Shane a hacer lo mismo. Para contribuir a esos niños que luchan todos los días a vivir.- dijo ella.

–Bien, lo hare dos veces entonces.- dijo ella.

Usaron la misma cubeta y la llenaron de agua fría con hielo.

La Shane miro a la cámara. –Bien, me retaron a mí, pero siguen ustedes… todos. Ayudemos a los niños. ¡Suelten la cubeta!- Sov tuvo el placer de tirarle.

La Shane se quedo paralizada mientras el agua cayó encima de ella. – ¡Frio! ¡Frio! ¡Frio!- dijo ella mientras Twist y Hielo le mojaban aun más con pistolas de agua. La cámara seguía gravando.

– ¡No! ¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡Jaja! ¡No!- dijo ella mientras paraban de mojarla. – ¡Sov! ¡Ahora tú y yo nos batiremos a duelo! Perdiste contra Twist, perdiste contra Hielo. ¿Me ganaras a mí?

–Ohh… claro que lo hare, Shane.- dijo la peliverde mientras las dos babosas de Karina regresaban con ella.

"Ganaremos…" chillo Saphira.

–No te confías Saphi.- dijo Karina mientras cargaba a la infierno a su lanzadora. –Que frio…- dijo ella en murmullo mientras Sov cargaba a su propia babosa.

– ¡Duelo!- gritaron los dos chicos mientras ambas disparaban sus babosas, estas chocaron entre sí pero no hicieron ningún daño alguno.

Cargaron más babosas a sus lanzadoras pero no paso nada tampoco. Karina intento un disparo de fusión entre Electro y Saphira pero Sov la esquivo.

La peliverde lanzo a Celestial y fallo de tiro de nuevo, pero su babosa le trajo a Sombra, la babosa Negasombra de la Shane.

La ojimiel disparo la babosa y cegó a Karina con sombras alrededor de ella.

Después, Sov comenzó a disparar babosas por millones, pensando que la pelinegra-azulada se rendiría, pero no.

* * *

…

Karina solo sonreía de lado, escuchaba las babosas siendo disparadas, no podía ver cuales era, pero si oír.

La primera era una demoledora la cual salto de por encima, la segunda una carnero que agarro de los cuernos y lanzo (Fue ayuda con la babosa carnero de Karina), la tercera una gelatinosa, formo una bola de agua and sus manos y la lanzo hacia la babosa. Y así siguió hasta que se le terminaron las babosas a la peliverde.

* * *

La sombra desapareció y Karina apareció dándole la espalda a Sov. Estaba sonrieron y se reía a carcajadas. –Se te ha olvidado, ¿verdad Sov?- palabras dichas, acto hecho. Disparo a su Arachnired pero Sov la esquivo.

Después lanzo dos cuchillos en el núcleo de las lanzadoras de la Shane. –Ahora no tienes lanzadora.- dijo con orgullo.

–No, pero tengo ¡esto!- en una mano tenia fuego y en la otra electricidad, las unió y creó un disparo de fusión.

Sov se tiro al piso y se quedo ahí, Karina se le acerco con las manos prendidas en electricidad y hielo. – ¿Decías?- dijo ella.

–Bien… tu ganas…- dijo la peliverde mientras la Shane la ayudaba a levantarse.

–Bueno duelo chicas.- dijeron Twist y Hielo a la misma vez.

Ellas solo correspondieron con una sonrisa.

Después, Karina le lanzo un globo de agua con yema de huevo a la peliverde. – ¡Sorpresa!- grito ella con una sonrisa inocente.

–¡Tu!- grito Sov enojada mientras perseguía a Elía.

– ¡JaJa! ¡Atrápame si puedes! Ustedes dos siguen después chicos!- grito la Shane significando que ellos serian los próximos en caer en una broma.

~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~venganza~~venganza~venganza~

–Y así fue como paso… creo…- dijo Karina mientras sus babosas se quedaban algo confundidas.

–Y subimos ese video a BabosaNet. Tu hermano y la Banda sí que hicieron ese reto. – dijo Twist con una sonrisa.

–Sí que lo hicieron Twist. Pero como dije antes. ¡Sigues tu!- grito la Shane mientras le lanzaba un globo de agua con goma liquida.

–Arg… ¡tu…!

–Sí, yo… ¡bye!- dijo mientras salía corriendo rápidamente de su Refugio.

Twist la perseguía por detrás y cuando cruzo la puerta una cubeta de agua fría cayo encime de él. –Ahhhh…. F-frio…

–JAjajaa!

Sov venia en camino cuando vio que Karina corría. –Y aun seguimos con la bromas Sov!

–Huh?- un globo lleno de harina cayó encima de ella. –SHANE!

Ahora Karina estaba siendo perseguida por Twist y Sov.

–Hola Hielo! Sorpresa!- grito ella mientras le lanzaba dos globos, uno lleno de pegamento, y el otro de plumas.

–KARINA SHANE!- gritaban los tres mientras la perseguían.

*música de fondo de BajoTerra xD*


	3. Capitulo 3: Planes y disfraces

Karina no había salido en semanas de su caverna, ni de su refugio en sí.

Después de la broma con Sov, estaba feliz, pero al ver que la peliverde se vengó de ella, quedo en lo olvidado, bueno, casi.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido, pero siempre estaba escribiendo y dibujando planos, era otro de sus pequeños planos.

Digamos que para salir, ella ya no era la misma Shane de siempre. Se disfrazo y cambio su look radicalmente; se puso peluca de pelo negro liso completo con el fleco del lado izquierdo, usaba camisa blanca y chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y botas de color blanco. No usaba guantes pero si pulseras para esconder las marcas que tenía en las muñecas. Sus ojos no quedaron azules, si no eran ahora de color morado azuloso (por lentes de contacto). Se había creado otro nombre y era Karolina. **(No pregunten. -_-)**

Claro, Twist sabía que era ella de verdad, al igual que la banda y su hermano.

El rubio seguía de la misma manera, pero cuando le preguntaban lo de C.C. el solo los ignoraba y decía era que solo PhotoSlug (PhotoShop versión BajoTerra xD). Aun pretendía que odiaba a Karina, pero no era cierto. Pero si que sabía como actuar tal odio.

– ¿Twist?- dijo la pelinegra-teñida.

– ¿Si, Kari?- respondió el rubio en pregunta mientras le besaba la mejilla. La Shane no tenía la peluca en ese momento, pero usaba unos lentes que ayudaban con sus supuestos ojos morados azulados.

– ¿Me ayudas en algo?- pido ella mientras se recostaba en su hombro.

Ambos se encontraban en Industrias Blakk.

–Claro, ¿Qué es?

–Sov…- respondió ella simplemente causando que el rubio sonriera de lado.

– ¿qué quieres que haga?- pregunto el rubio mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo negro azulado de la chica.

–Te lo dire…- empezó a decir la "ojimorada-azulada".

_"No me gusta a donde va esto…"_ chillo a lo lejos Lulú a Electra. Era turno de la Electroshock cuidar de la estropeada.

_"No te preocupes. Quizás no sea nada."_ mintió Electra sabiendo el plan de la Shane.

* * *

**Y si… aun continuare usando esta historia. xP **

**Esto no quedara así, este cap quizás sea el más cortito que he hecho. O.o Pero ya que. **

**Y si, esto quizás implica de bromas, pero así empiezo yo mis venganzas. ****⌐3⌐ ¡preparáte a morir Sov! :3**

**Pero si se preguntan porque el cambio de Look... se explica mas tarde. xP **

**Bye! xD**


	4. Capitulo 4: Almuerzo y manos unidas

Sov caminaba tranquilamente por las calles cuando vio a Hielo hablando con Fuego por ahí. Le dio lo menor de importancia y se empezó a ir.

Hielo se le acerco junto a una chica de pelo negro.

–Hey Sov… ¿Qué tal?- pregunto él con una sonrisa mientras se paraba enfrente de ella.

–H-Hielo. ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la peliverde viendo a la otra chica de ojos morados-azulados.

–Oh. ¿Ella? Nadie, es solo una amiga.- dijo él mientras la abrazaba de los hombros.

La chica de pelo negro le sonrió de lado a Sov y miro hacia un lado como si alguien la estuviera viendo.

Sov frunció el seño un poco. –Pues qué bueno que encuentras a alguien para ser tu amiga.- dijo empezándose a ir.

–Sov, espera. Quería que tu y yo fuéramos a comer a algún lado.- dijo Hielo cuando Sov le daba la espalda.

–Ni en sueños, tu estas con…-

–con quien Sov?- dijo Hielo extrañado interrumpiéndola.

Sov se volteo y o vio a nadie. –P-pero yo vi a…

–No tengo ni la menor idea de que estás hablando Sov.- dijo Hielo alzando las manos dramáticamente. –Entonces… ¿Quieres ir?- pregunto de nuevo.

–c-claro. V-vamos entonces.- dijo ella mientras Hielo le agarraba la mano.

…

–Jeje… funciono.- dijo una figura encima de un edificio.

–claro que si cariño.- dijo la otra figura mientras le besaba la mejilla. –Entonces. ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?

–Después de que ellos coman, uso esta babosa y estas juntas.- dijo la figura femenina mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol. Ojos morados azulados aparecieron.

–Entonces sigámoslos, Kari.- dijo la otra figura mientras se quitaba la capucha de su suéter, pelo rubio natural y ojos verde-aqua aparecieron.

–Vamos entonces Twist. ¡Una carrera!

– ¡Hey!-

…

Sov ya había llegado al restaurante en donde ella y Hielo comerían.

Entraron y los y las meseras los llevaron a una mesa para dos.

Hielo le dio un menú a Sov y ella la empezó a leer.

(Estoy muuuy aburrida y no se es lo que quieras Jess… -_-)

Pronto vino el mesero y ambos (O sea Sov y Hielo) se sorprendieron al ver quién era.

– ¡¿Eli?!- dijeron alterados. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–Ehh… trabajo aquí cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- dijo el Shane con una sonrisa. –Como sea. ¿Qué quieren ordenar?

–ehh… pizza.- dijeron ambos. (Como dije antes, estoy aburrida)

Eli asintió con la cabeza y escribió las bebidas, la de Sov con extra hielo.

Hielo y Sov hablaron hasta que otra mesera les trajo la pizza.

Al terminar salieron del restaurante charlando y riendo.

Una lanzadora sonó a la distancia y la babosa choco contra ambos.

–Uuf!- trataron de levantarse pero vieron que sus manos iban pegadas juntas.

–Pero que…?

* * *

**Como dije... aburrida. En el otro capitulo donde Karina le tira agua a Sov, le dio frio por que despues de un varios duelos, era obvio que no iba a tener su temperatura corporal normal. O Si? ⌐⌐**

**Como sea. **

**Actualizare... no se... mañana. :P Creo. **


	5. Capitulo 5: Se Besaran?

Sov miro de reojo a Hielo y este hizo lo mismo. Se sonrojaron al instante e intentaron separar las manos pero era imposible. Era una mezcla perfecta de goma, inventada por tres científicos amigos de una chica en especial.

– ¡Era a Slugbook, a Chirper, Instaslug, y a otros sitios más!- grito una chica de pelo negros morados azulados.

Sov y Hielo voltearon a ver a aquella chica y otro chico encapuchado de piel bronceada. – ¡Ni lo intentes mujer!- gritaron ambos saltando sobre ella juntos.

–uff… ¿creen de que eso me impedirá hacerlo?- una babosa versátil apareció en su hombro y desapareció en una nube de humo rojo y negro, apareció detrás de la pareja.

–Miren. Voy a mi cuenta y hago clic y subir. Así.- presiono el botón y aquella foto fue a todas las redes sociales. –Oh, y pondré que no usé Photoslug.- agrego mientras Sov y Hielo cargaban sus lanzadoras con la ayuda del otro.

El chico encapuchado fue al lado de la pelinegra y apunto su lanzadora.

–¿Qué dicen si hacemos un duelo? ¿Hmm?

–Ya me harte.- siseo Sov mientras disparaba a Celestial de repente levantando por los hombros a la pelinegra.

–Típico de Sov…- murmullo mientras la babosa la botaba a un lago no muy lejos. – ¡Ahh!

– ¡Karina!- grito el encapuchado.

–Esperen, Karina Shane?- dijeron ambos (Sov y Hielo) mientras bajaban las lanzadoras y vieran que el chico corria hacia el lago.

–Bien hecho Celestial.- dijo Sov mientras su babosa regresaba a su hombro. Después, se empezó a reir.

–Estas bien, Sov?- pregunto Hielo mirando a su "pareja".

–Jejeje. Claro que estoy bien. Pero esa Shane es tan testaruda, y no se va a rendir. Lo presiento. Pero lograre que lo haga. Oh, y… sigue mis pasos.- dicho esto, empezó a correr hacia el lago en donde Celestial había botado a la Shane.

Hielo trato de seguirla pero era más rápida que ella y constantemente los dos se tropezaban.

La Shane disfrazada estaba saliendo del lago y el chico tenía una toalla para que ella se secara. La peluca se le había caído en el agua.

–Jajajaja!- se reia Sov. –Ni siquiera disfrazada puedes ganarme.

–Es lo que crees.- murmullo la chica mientras veía a la Clandeyien. (No sé cómo se escribe, ya no recuerdo. xD Lo siento si lo escribir mal, después me corrijo).

Sov solo sonrió de lado.

–Pero si lo logre subir.- dijo Karina mientras miraba a Hielo y a Sov. –Así que les deseo suerte con eso y con el asunto de estar pegados.- comento. –Oh, y esto también.- presiono un botón en sus lentes y una cubeta de harina, chicle y plumas cayeron encima de ambos.

–Disfruten.- dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la capucha de su suéter.

–Twist! Karina! Nos la pagaran!- gritaban mientras Karina tomaba otra foto y la subía a Babosanet.

Después, ella y Twist se fueron corriendo del lugar riéndose a carcajadas.

Sov y hielo suspiraron y fruncieron el seño, caminaron de regreso a un lugar discreto en donde se podían limpiar de las plumas, harina y chicle.

–Esto va ser un laaargo día…- comento Hielo. –No pensé que lo iba a hacer de verdad…- se quejo.

–Ni lo digas. Pero me vengare de ella de nuevo…- comento Sov mientras sacaba las plumas de la cabeza y ropa de Hielo y él hacía lo mismo.

En ese momento no les importaba nada del mundo, solo querían deshacerse de todo en sus cuerpos.

De pronto se iban acercando poco a poco, sin notarlo. Estaban tan concentrados en estar limpios que cuando se iban a hablar, abrieron los ojos solo para encontrarse con los labios milímetros de distancia. Se sonrojaron al extremo y se quedaron congelados, no sabían que hacer, solo… se miraron entre si.

* * *

**Muuuy cortito, xP lo lamento, pero se me esta yendo la inspiracion, creo que se me esta acabando cuando escribia otras cosas. xP jeje. **

**Que haras Sov? Lo besarias o perderias la oportunidad? x3**


End file.
